Family Secrets
by Faith Robin
Summary: No one knows I exist but now the secret is out. Please R&R. Completed at last!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Secrets **

A Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter I

Hope Robin; Elizabeth Robinson

A shot fired behind me as I ran from the grove of trees. My mind whirled; I had to get back to the safety of town. Dogs began howling and barking. They were tracking me. I ran towards the river.

'I need to hide,' I thought frantically as I waded downstream. I reached the other side and hid in a hollowed out tree trunk. The sound of dogs got louder. I closed my eyes as my life began to flash before my eyes. I thought about my father, who was hopefully not walking into their trap. I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't…

"Blast it! We've lost her boss!!" one of his men reported to his master.

"She won't get far in that dress," that slow British drawl that sent shivers down my spine. That voice triggered my fear to spread its black wings.

'My name is Hope Holmes. I am 16 years old. Like my father before me I am a private consulting detective, never mind that I'm just sixteen. My Father is my Master and I am his apprentice.' I recited in my head, as if I could gain some comfort from these memories, trying desperately to forget that I was being chased, and that my father could be meeting his true demise.

I nearly wept aloud. Alarmed I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet. I remembered the cursed day that I started receiving the blackmail. Had that letter never been written I would have remained quietly anonymous for the rest of my somewhat dull young adult life. I was at home for holiday, reading my required reading for my return to my boarding school. My father called me into his study.

"Did you call me Father?" I asked, poking my head into his study.

"You have a letter on the desk" he said from his chemistry table, returning to his experiment that began to produce a foul smell. I went to his desk and picked up the letter.

'Strange, no return address' I thought shaking off the feeling that crept into my stomach. I picked up the letter opener and sliced open the envelope. The smell was almost too much to bear, so I moved into the sitting room. I sat onto the sofa and opened the letter. I unfolded the letter and read its contents. I froze, not believing my own eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I looked at the letter again; its first and only line etched itself into my very memory, the poisoned words.

"Dear Miss Russell, I know you're secret. Beware Daughter of Holmes."

There was no signature. The words where cut from the Times paper, and were pasted crooked so the writer was in a hurry, written by a man because there was no scent of perfume and it was not dated. My corset was too tight; I was had a hard time breathing with this distressing news on my mind. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. I started coaching myself in my mind while trying to calm my trembling body.

'In thru your nose, hold it, now exhale thru the mouth, but quietly I don't want to father to know about this just yet. For all I know it could be just someone's idea of a practical joke. Now who do I know that would joke like this?' I wondered. The door rang, I folded the letter and put it back into its filthy hole from which it came from. I placed it into my dress pocket. Mrs. Hudson entered the room.

"Oh, Miss Holmes do you know where your father is?" She asked.

"Yes he's in his study performing one of his experiments again," I responded, moving towards my room. Knowing Mrs. Hudson's expression it was a client and she needed the sitting room. When I had my door shut behind me; She went to answer the door. I locked the door behind me as a precaution. I never knew when this "client" could turn out to be an assassin. I heard Mrs. Hudson talking to someone. I stood on edge, it was a man.

"Hello Dr. Watson, how are you?" Mrs. Hudson asked. I exhaled softly, it was just Dr. Watson.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Hudson, I'm fine, Is Holmes home?" Dr. Watson asked. I heard his footsteps move into the sitting room.

"He's in his study performing another one of his experiments, I'll fetch him." Mrs. Hudson said walking towards the study. I moved towards my desk and removed the key that hung around my neck. I unlocked my drawer and placed the letter into the drawer. Then I closed and locked the drawer. I heard my father's quick footsteps go down the hall.

"Ah, good to see you again Watson," My father said greeting his old friend. Knowing them, they could chat all evening. I settled myself on my window seat and opened my book. I tried to read but soon found I couldn't shake off this distressing news off my mind. I bookmarked the page on which I was on. I laid the book aside and stared out the window calming my whirling mind by watching the hustle and bustle of London, my home. People were going on with their usual business.

'I wonder what they want with me and I wonder what they want from me. What do they think they'll gain by knowing who I truly am?' I wondered.

"Hope are you in there?"Mrs. Hudson asked thru the door.

"Yes, I'm in here is anything the matter?" I asked opening the door.

"No nothing just wondering what was going on in here, it was so quiet in here I thought you went out. May I come in? She asked.

"Sure I needed to ask you something," I said moving aside holding the door for her.

"Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Oh nothing real particular it's just that someone sent me a letter and there was no return address, and I was trying to figure out who sent it to me," I said sitting on my bed.

**Page **1


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Secrets**

An adventure of Hope Holmes Chapter II

Hope Robin

"Now don't tell me that you're old enough for it to be from an admirer," Mrs. Hudson teased.

"How did you know?" I asked pretending to blush. She Chuckled.

"Well now, if it wasn't what else could it have been?" She inquired.

"Do you know who delivered it? I mean, was it the postman or did someone come up to the door," I asked casually trying to make it sound it was from an admirer. She wrinkled her forehead, and closed her eyes in deep thought.

"I Believe someone came up to the door," Mrs. Hudson answered after a long pause.

"Was this person a man or was it a boy?" I questioned her.

"A street urchin," she replied.

'Oh that's just wonderful,' I thought with disgust though it didn't show on my face. Do you remember what his age was?"I asked hoping that the particular question would narrow it down.

"I'd say about the age of 7 or 8," She replied, "May I sit down?"

'Oops' I thought. "Oh I beg your pardon, Go right ahead, and do forgive me for making you stand."I apologized blushing furiously (for real this time).

"It's quite alright," She said settling her self down into my desk chair. "Lovely evening for a stroll wouldn't you say?" She asked gazing out the window.

"Quite so," I said moving my gaze out to the world outside of the window. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was turning a slight orange. 'Beautiful,' I thought, 'Pity that I will remember this day that terrible news came into my hands.'

"Miss Holmes?" Mrs. Hudson said almost hesitantly.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?" I asked returning my attention to her as well as our conversation.

"Is everything alright? You look as if you have some dark cloud drifting over your head."

**Page **1


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Secrets**

An Adventure of Hope Holmes Chapter III

Hope Robin

I smiled. "Yes I'm fine, I suppose I've been studying too hard recently," I said trying to throw her off.

"Now I won't have you getting sick over your studies," She said firmly, "Why don't you go for a stroll? It might do you some good and besides you look as if you need some fresh air."

"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea, I think I'll go see if one of my roommates is home," I said retrieving my purse.

"If you are going to go out, be back before seven or your father will be tearing apart the city looking for you." She warned.

"I will but I'll leave a note anyway," I told her.

"He's gone out with Dr. Watson, I'm not sure when he'll be back," Mrs. Hudson said as she got up and left the room.

I went to my desk and picked up the letter from the drawer and placed it into my purse. Just in case my father decided to have a look at this "letter from an admirer". I picked up a pen and began to write on my pad of paper.

"Dear Father," I wrote.

"I've gone out to see Sally Granger at 207A Sloan Sq. I'll be back home before Dinner. I'll see you later.

Your Daughter,

Hope Holmes".

I laid my pen down and folded the note. I picked up the pad and an envelope. I placed the pad into my purse along with the envelope and the pen. I picked up a pencil and scribbled on the outside of the note "S.H." I put the pencil into my purse and laid the note onto my pillow as I always had. I went out into the hall and picked up my hat and coat. I put the coat on and put on my hat and I went out. For some reason I turned and looked back at the house as if I would never see it again. I went out into the city. I hailed a cab.

"Where to Miss?" The cabbie asked.

"Sloan Sq. please" I said as I climbed into the cab.

"Yes Miss," the cabbie said. He flicked his reins and I was off.

**Page **1


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Secrets**

A Hope Holmes adventure Chapter IV

Hope Robin; Faith Robin

I stared out at the city. People that were dressed in their fancy gowns and suits in cabs, made their way across the Thames River, heading towards the opera. I was headed in the opposite direction. I took out the blackmail, envelope, pencil, and the pad of paper. I placed the blackmail into the envelope. I set underneath my leg so it wouldn't blow away. I picked up the pencil and tapped it against the paper.

'Where do I begin?' I wondered. 'With an apology? Or some description of the foul letter?' I began to write.

"Dear Father,

If you are reading this I must assume the worst has happened. In this envelope I have enclosed the blackmail, on which, I received only but a few hours ago. I apologize that I didn't tell you at first of what that letter contained. Unfortunately I have decided to try to keep you out of this matter as much as possible, for what I fear was an attempt to tell you to stay out of a case. However, whatever happens do not quit on my account. To be honest with you, I would rather die than to see you suffer. So I beg of you do not try to come after me. If I escape I promise I will come back or make some type of contact."

I crossed this out, tore out the paper and crumpled it into a ball. I placed the crumpled paper into my purse. I started again.

"Dear Father,

First of all I must apologize for not telling you. Yes I did expect something. If you recall I received a letter in the mail. This letter contained a message. I have placed this letter with this one. Soon after I questioned Mrs. Hudson to the person who had delivered the letter. I led her to believe that it was an admirer, to keep from having suspicion rise as a result.

I don't know who sent this letter, for as you will observe, there was no return address. What ever may happen, if I have been kidnapped and ransom is demanded. I beg of you do not allow your self to fall into their clutches. For all I know the sender could be watching me at this very moment as I am riding to a friends'. As you can see I have left this letter and its contents in the care of one of my former roommates, Ms. Sally Granger. I should warn you not to waste your time with her, for I will not reveal even the contents even to . She is one of the very few I have placed my trust in. With this, I must bid you goodbye for now. I hope to see you soon.

Your Daughter,

Hope Holmes.

P.S. I have enclosed my locket as well to ensure if I am captured that I can perhaps persuade my captors that they have the wrong girl. I love you and I'll see you later."

I looked the letter over with a critical eye.

'It will have to do,' I thought, stuffing the items back into my purse. I looked up, I was near my destination.

**Page **1


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Secrets**

A Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter V

Hope Robin

I knocked on the roof.

"Stop here," I said to the cabbie.

"Yes Miss," he said moving to the sidewalk. I was at the corner of Cambridge Rd and Sloan Sq. I got out.

"How much?" I asked the cabbie.

"Half a sovereign Miss," He said. I dug around for my coin purse. I found it and took out a sovereign.

"Here's a sovereign," I said handing the coin to him "I would appreciate if you kept this quiet."

"Yes Miss, Mum's the word," the cabbie said taking the coin, "Shall I wait for you?"

"No, I'll just walk," I said turning from him, crossing the street to the other side. Heading towards Sloan Sq., I hurried on towards my destination. I arrived at 207A and I stepped over to the door, and rang the bell. While I waited I dug out my calling card. The Maid came to the door.

"May I help you?" She Asked.

"Yes is Miss Granger Home?" I asked holding my breath, hoping that she was.

"Yes she is, please come in," the maid said kindly, "You may wait for her in the parlor, your card please." I handed her the card.

"Thank you," I said sitting on the sofa. The maid hurried upstairs.

'Charming,' I thought. I took off my coat and laid it aside: I kept my purse in my lap. The wallpaper was wildflowers. There was a piano in the corner. Flowers were sitting on the coffee table. Soon I heard two people coming down the stairs. A young blonde stepped into the parlor.

"Russell, Darling, How are you?" Granger asked coming forward. I stood forcing a smile. The Maid followed her into the parlor and stopped at the doorway.

"Good to see you Granger," I said hugging and greeting her in our traditional way. "I'm doing fine," I said answering her question.

"May I take your coat and purse?" the maid asked.

"Oh yes, but I'll keep my purse, if it's just the same." I said handing her my coat.

"Yes Miss," she responded taking my coat and whisked away. I turned my attention to the street below.

"Russell I do say old girl, this is an unexpected visit," Granger said arranging her onto the sofa next to the piano.

"Granger, do forgive me was I interrupting something?" I asked moving towards the window.

"No, not at all Russell, you know that I'm always happy to see you." She said looking surprised at my question. "Russell, I say are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost," She asked her face changing from the look of surprise to concern. I peered out into the street. There was no one that I could see.

"I'm fine, but I must ask a favor of you," I said turning my attention back onto her. I sat back down on the sofa.

"Anything," Granger said looking interested in what was going on.

"But first is there somewhere where we might be a bit more discreet?" I asked her picking up my purse from between us.

"How about my room?" She asked after giving it some thought.

"Yes that will be perfect," I said standing up. "Lead the way Granger."

"Miss Smith," Granger called.

"You called miss?" The maid (Miss Smith, I presumed) said returning to the parlor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Secrets**

A Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter VI

Hope Robin

"We are going up to my room and please do not disturb us for approximately …" She trailed off looking at me.

"Fifty minutes," I interjected.

"Yes Miss," she said.

"Oh and Miss Smith after fifty minutes would you bring me my coat? I have a previous engagement that I cannot be late for," I said looking at her.

"Yes Miss," Miss Smith said as we hurried up the stairs. We hurried up to Granger's room.

"Lock the door Granger," I said as I closed the window and drawing the curtains. Granger locked the door behind her. We settled ourselves into chairs.

"Well Russell what's the favor?" Granger asked as I pulled out my pencil and pad of paper.

"Granger what if I told you that my name wasn't Russell?" I asked her as I began to translate my letter into French.

"Well I don't know Russell, I suppose I would ask you what your real name is," She said looking at me as if I was mad.

"Well Russell isn't my last name, its Holmes," I stated continuing to translate.

"Really?" She asked, "Tell me any relation to that detective chap?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he is my father" I said signing my letter with my pen.

"Wow that explains a lot," She said enlightened. "So what's the matter Rus, uh Holmes?" Granger said confused.

"Granger just call me Russell. I'm sorry that I had to deceive you but it was for your own good," I said stuffing the letter into its envelope.

"What do you mean? For my safety?" Granger asked turning pale.

"Yes for yours as well as mine. Think about it Granger, my father has a lot of people that would want to see him hurt or dead. And what is better way to hurt him by getting to his daughter?" I asked her as I took off my locket and opened it. I looked at the photo of my father. I stared at it if I would never see his face again.

"Russell is something wrong? Your eyes are tearing up." She asked.

"Yes something is wrong," I whispered softly, "Granger I received something today that could kill."

"What was it?" She asked softly. I looked up to her and studied her face. 'She's worried about me' I thought.

"It was blackmail," I said aloud.

"Oh no! You don't mean to tell me that someone has…"She trailed off quietly.

"Yes, someone has discovered Holmes has a daughter," I said composing myself; stopping the shaking in my voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Secrets**

A Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter VII

Hope Robin; Faith Robin

"What do you mean?" Granger asked.

"Granger I need you to hold something for me," I said ignoring her question.

"What do you mean?" She asked persisting for an answer.

"The less you know, the better off you'll be," I said ignoring her question again. She fell silent. I took one last glance at the photo of my father, and closed the locket. 'I'll see you soon again, I promise.' I thought. I put the locket in to the envelope and sealed it. I moved to Granger's desk. "Granger do you have a candle and some matches?" I asked her.

"Yes here are the matches and the candle is on the desk," She said handing me the matches. I took the matches and lit the candle. After laying the envelope face down on the table I picked up the candle and dripped the hot wax on the flap of the envelope. When there was a blob on it I let it cool. After a minute I pressed my thumb on the somewhat warm wax. My thumb left a print that would be recognized by my father. I blew out the candle and laid the matches on the table. I handed the envelope to Granger.

"I want you to hold on to this envelope and don't let anyone at it unless I've gone missing," I said. "Don't let anyone at it unless it's my father."

"Okay Russell," she said taking the letter.

There was a knock at the door. Granger unlocked and opened the door. Miss Smith stood there with my coat.

"Goodbye Granger, I'll see you back at school," I said standing up.

"Goodbye Russell I hope to see you soon," Granger said hugging me. Miss Smith helped me put on my coat.

"Thank you Miss Smith," I said picking up my purse. Miss Smith showed me to the door. I hailed a cab. A hansom cab stopped in front of me.

**Page **1


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter VIII

Hope Robin; Faith Robin

"Where to Miss?" The cabbie asked.

"Baker Street," I said getting into the cab, "and a sovereign if you do it in ten minutes."

"Right away Miss," the cabbie said. The horse jerked his head up and trotted away. The sun began to set. The gas light lampposts were lighted. The sky was darkening from the brilliant red to purple to black. The cab was gaining speed.

'Something's not right,' I thought as we turned in the wrong direction, towards the docks. I knocked on the roof.

"Excuse me but I believe that Baker Street is the other way," I said my heart pounding. My mind was whirling trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Not for you Miss Holmes," The cabbie said urging the horse to go faster.

"My name is not Holmes," I said keeping my head cool. I looked for possible escape routes. 'The cab is moving to fast for me to jump out,' I thought, 'I could call out for help but could that help me at all? It could just make things worse. I am defiantly jumping' I thought picking up my purse and I opened the door.

The street was flying past me. I took a deep breath and jumped out landing on my feet. I gathered myself together and started to run in the opposite direction. I heard the cabbie turn his horse around. I ran around the next corner and bumped straight into a constable.

"Excuse me," I said taking a step back.

"Is everything alright Miss? You look as if someone is chasing you," He asked after apologizing.

"Yes there's a cabbie that's trying to kidnap me," I said trying to keep myself calm. The constable frowned. The cab swerved around the corner.

"Is that him?" the Constable asked.

"Yes that's him," I said turning around. The cab came to a stop.

"You there! Stop right there." The constable called to the cabbie. He started to walk towards the cab. I stood there, and when the constable was busy in conversation with the cabbie; someone covered my mouth from behind me. I felt the barrel of a gun pressed into my rib cage.

"Miss Holmes, come with me and no harm will come," that voice, the voice of fear. I did nothing; I let him push me around the corner. Coming to my senses, I pulled his hand away.

"HELP, Murder!!" I screamed, struggling away from his grasp. I heard the constable blow his whistle, felt the butt of the revolver make contact to my head. I remained conscious for another few seconds. I was pulled into a closed cab and I fainted into the darkness.

**Page **1


	9. Chapter 9

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter IX

Faith Robin

I opened my eyes. My world slowly began to focus. There was a light shining brightly into my eyes. 'A surgical light? Where am I,' I wondered, and then I remembered the constable and the man's voice. I tried to sit up; my body was restrained. My fingers felt the material that restrained my wrists. 'Leather,' I thought, I rubbing my fingers on the surface that I was lying on.

'Smooth, is it Metal?' I wondered. My mouth was gagged. I lifted my head my eyes adjusting to the darkness that surrounded me. I couldn't see anyone. Suddenly there was movement, I heard footsteps. I saw a man's hand move into the light and remove the gag that was in my mouth.

"Hello Miss Holmes," I heard him say.

"My name is not Holmes," I said aloud trying to look confused.

"Oh really Miss Holmes please try not to deny it, because I know the truth," He said sitting down; I saw his silhouette in the darkness.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked keeping my tone even.

"I don't want you Miss Holmes, I want your father and as for who I am I'll keep that to myself," he said stroking my long black hair; it was out of its usual bun. He took a pair of scissors and cut a lock of my hair out.

'No,' I thought. He opened a box and took a vial out. He picked up a hypodermic needle. He filled the needle with the unknown substance. Then there were two others standing around the table. One released my right hand and held on to it.

"Let me up," I said, struggling against the leather straps and the man that held my right hand

"I'm afraid I can't, my dear, you see if I did you would try to escape," the man with the needle said. I glared at him, He chuckled evilly. "Just like her father, stubborn, yet stupid. Hold her down, both of you," he ordered his minions, as I jerked my arm away from the other man.

"How dare you!" I said struggling to keep that needle away from me. One of the men grabbed my arm and held it down; against the table. The other man ripped my dress sleeve off my right arm. The needle was pushed into my arm and the liquid was injected into my arm; I nearly gasped at the contents. It was liquid cocaine.

'No,' I thought squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the blood drain from my face. 'My father's devil has caught yet another victim,' I thought. The needle was removed from my arm. My wrist was restrained by the leather again and all was silent as the men disappeared from my view.

**Page **1


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Secrets**

A Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter X

Faith Robin

'Where the Devil is Hope?' Holmes thought sitting at the dining table, glancing at the clock. It was nearly ten. He rang for Mrs. Hudson; began to pace back and forth across the floor. 'It's not like her to be this late,' he thought to himself. The door opened.

"You rang?" Mrs. Hudson asked entering the room.

"Mrs. Hudson, have you seen Hope recently?" Holmes anxiously asked.

"Why No Mr. Holmes, not since she left for a friends' house," Mrs. Hudson said confused.

"What do you mean, for a friends' house?" Holmes asked.

"Didn't you read her note?" Mrs. Hudson asked, looking at him.

"No, I didn't know that she left one," Holmes said walking towards her room. He opened her door and went over to her bed. He picked up the note and opened it with the letter opener at his armchair in the living room. He read it quickly and looked at the clock again.

'Two hours late, this is not like Hope, if something had kept her she would have sent a message,' Holmes thought to himself. 'If she doesn't show up soon I'm going after her.' Mrs. Hudson came into the living room.

"Mr. Holmes this came for you," Mrs. Hudson said handing the envelope over.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson," Holmes said taking the envelope. He sliced it open and pulled out the contents.

"MR. HOLMES, WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER." The note read. The lock of black hair fell out of the envelope.

He felt the blood drain from his face. 'No,' he thought. 'It can't be. No, Not Hope!!!' He sank back into the chair.

"Mrs. Hudson!" he called out hoarsely.

"Yes Mr. Holmes?" She asked poking her head in the doorway.

"Send for Watson," Holmes said staring at the ceiling.

"Right away," Mrs. Hudson said, seeing the urgency on his face and hurried away.

'Please, not Hope,' he begged silently, 'please not her.'

**Page **1


	11. Chapter 11

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XI

Faith Robin

Some hours later (or at least I thought it was hours) I woke up. I wasn't in the same room as before. This time I was on a mattress. My arms were free, but unfortunately my ankle was chained to the floor. I groaned.

'So that's how father feels after just one injection of that foul stuff,' I thought with some disgust, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to relieve the headache that I had acquired. 'I wonder how long I've been in here.' My eyes adjusted to the gloom of the room. I saw a tray with a loaf of bread and a pitcher of water on it. I reached my hand out to pick up the pitcher and then pulled my hand away.

'Hope, get a grip, for all you know that stuff could be drugged.' I took in my surroundings. The room was nearly pitch black. There was no light, except for the sliver of light that was coming from under the door. 'I need to escape,' I thought. 'Now let's see if I still have a stray bobby pin in my hair.' I combed my hair with my fingers, searching for a bobby pin. I felt something thin in my hair.

'Yes! Success! Hey, I'm not that bad.' I thought with satisfaction, smiling to myself. 'Now let's see if I still remember how to pick a lock.' I stuck the bobby pin into the lock, listening intently.

"Holmes! Holmes!" Watson said holding the smelling salts under Sherlock's nose.

Holmes groaned and pushed Watson's hand away.

"Get that foul vial from under my nose Watson," Holmes said growling, sitting up.

"'Holmes what happened?" Dr. Watson asked, looking concerned for his friend.

"Watson, how long have I been out?" Holmes asked pulling himself together.

"Since you sent Mrs. Hudson out to send for me. She came back in and found you passed out on the sofa," Watson said putting the salts away. The needle rolled off the sofa. "Holmes… have you been at it again?" Watson asked narrowing his eyes. Holmes sighed.

"I just had one, Watson and that's not the reason why I passed out." Holmes said picking up the needle.

"Holmes you can't keep doing this, and if that wasn't the reason that you passed out then what was the reason?" Watson asked looking confused. Holmes found the note on the floor and handed it to him. "Holmes are you sure that this isn't some kind of practical joke?"

"Of course I am, Hope hasn't been home since five. She said that she'd be back in time for dinner, which was about…" he said looking at the clock, "four hours ago." "Plus it had a lock of her hair in the envelope," he said standing up and pacing around.

"Do you know where she went?"Watson asked laying the note down again.

"Yes she went to see a Miss Sally Granger," Holmes said sitting at the makeup table, staring into the mirror.

The lock clicked open. 'Yes!' I thought triumphantly. I stood up and started to walk around, pacing back and forth across the floor. 'I need a plan,' I thought. I glanced at the door, and then I looked at the tray that held the pitcher and the bread. A plan was slowly beginning to form in my head.

'They'll have to come back sooner or later,' I thought removing the pitcher and the bread from the tray. 'And when they do, I'll get the jump on them,' I concluded picking up the tray and moving towards the door. I felt for the door handle and when I had located it I estimated where I needed to stand in order to catch them by surprise. Then the wait began.

**Page **


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XII

Faith Robin

"Holmes, what do you think your doing?" Watson asked as Holmes rushed to his room and came out wearing one of his many disguises. This one was a drunken man, with blondish hair.

"What does it look like Watson? I'm going after her, of course," Holmes said sitting at the make up table. He started to prepare his face.

"And do you think that will do her any good? It may just put her in more danger." Watson pointed out.

"I have to do this Watson I have to make sure that she's okay," Holmes said continuing to prepare his face.

It wasn't long that I heard footsteps approaching the door. I readied myself, my arms tensing up ready for the tray to make contact with the back of a certain person's head. The door slowly opened a man came in; I stepped into hitting range and hit him as hard as I could. He crumpled to the ground. There was no one else following him. I searched his pockets the key to the door was in it. I placed the key in a safe place and I rolled my captor over to see his face. I gasped; I recognized him. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I hid behind the door with the tray in hand again.

"Sir!!" I heard a man's voice say, I saw his shadow and readied myself for the bang of another man's skull beneath the tray and this time I would run (at least into another room with preferably a window). "DAWSON! Search the house! She's gone!!" I heard him say again as he leaned over the other's body.

**Page **


	13. Chapter 13

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIII

Faith Robin

I let him have it. I dashed out of the room only to run into another. I fought back but unfortunately he twisted my arm behind my back and over powered me quickly.

"I've caught her!" Dawson yelled, I counter attacked by tripping him up with my leg. Dawson let go and fell to the floor. I started running faster. There were three others waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase.

"Stop there!" one of the goons said as they charged up the stairs, Dawson tried to grab me from behind; unfortunately for him he tripped. I slid down the rail and Dawson fell into the others. I jumped off at the bottom of the staircase and kept running. I ran out into the kitchen and out the back. I was in a ship yard. I kept running into the city. There were no constables on duty. I heard shouting behind me. I ducked into an alleyway. I hid behind a wall as the men ran past the alley in which I was hiding in. Once they were gone I ran towards the Thames. I hailed a cab. The cabbie stared at such a shabby fare but I jumped in before he could protest.

"To Diogenes Club!" I said glancing out the side. The goons came chasing around the corner. The cabbie took one look at them and slapped his reins. The horse took off. I sighed and laid back into the seat.

Holmes walked down towards the docks and sat near a staircase. It was nearly midnight.

'Well so far nothing,' he thought. Then he heard yelling. Then a girl ran past, she ducked into an alley. 'Now wait a minute, that just looked exactly like. No it couldn't be,' he thought. A group of men ran past; when they were around the corner the girl came out of the alley and ran in the opposite direction. 'It's Hope!' He thought smiling to himself. She called a cab and the cab sped off after of course the minions came chasing around the corner.

'She's safe,' Holmes thought to himself, 'At least I know she's okay.' He stood and started to walk away. He heard footsteps come up from behind him and he felt something hard make contact with the back of his head. He fell to the ground and the world turned black before his eyes.

**Page **


	14. Chapter 14

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIV

Faith Robin

I soon reached the Diogenes Club.

"Wait here and I'll pay you in a minute," I said to the cabbie. I knocked on the door. The butler came to the door.

"May I help you?" he asked after looking twice at me.

"Yes could you give a verbal message to Mr. Holmes?" I asked politely.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Holmes is quite busy," The butler said looking apologetically at me.

"Could you just tell him this message?" I said, my eyes were nearly pleading/begging for him to take the message.

"Well I suppose," He said, "what is the message?"

"Tell him 'The hounds are pursuing the fox and the prey seeks refuge' and also just tell him it's from his second cousin." I said to him. The door shut and I waited with the cabbie.

'I hope Uncle Mycroft gives him some money to pay for the fare,' I thought, keeping myself on my toes. I kept looking around as if the kidnapper's were going to grab me back into their clutches again. The cabbie noticed my uneasiness.

"Don't you worry Miss, if those hooligans dare show their faces around here, I'll give them in charge," The cabbie said, cracking his knuckles.

I smiled, 'Well at least I won't be completely alone if it happens again.' I thought. The door opened and the butler ushered me inside. He paid the cabbie and after he shut the door behind himself; took me up to my Uncle's lodgings. I silently followed him up the stairs. He ushered me in after he announced that I arrived. My Uncle stood up from his easy chair.

"Thank you White, you may leave us," Mycroft said sending the butler away. After the White had left, my uncle turned his attention back onto me. "Hope, what in heavens are you doing out this late!?" Mycroft said turning around and glaring at me.

"Good early morning uncle Mycroft," I said somewhat embarrassed at my appearance. "I was visiting a friend and as I was going back home I was abducted." I said answering his question, his glare disappeared and he stared. I began to explain.

Holmes groaned, the world was beginning to focus before his eyes. He couldn't move, he was lying on a table restrained. The surgical light was nearly blinding him. 'What's happening?' Holmes wondered. A man showed his face into the light.

"Good Morning Mr. Holmes, I trust you slept well," Colonel James Moriarty said snickering at the irony from his chair at Holmes's bedside.

"Moriarty," Holmes said sharply.

"Good to see you again and I'm sure we'll have your daughter join us shortly. Hope, isn't it?" Moriarty said smirking. Holmes felt the blood drain from his face.

"Leave her alone, Moriarty, you have me. Isn't that enough for your revenge?" Holmes said his tone even.

"Ohm, no that's not enough. I want to see her reaction when you die right before her eyes," Moriarty said, pulling a case into view.

"And that's why I had to come here, instead of going back to my house," I said waiting for my uncle's reaction. He didn't say anything for the longest time. The grandfather clock ticked away the time. I glanced at it, it was nearly one thirty. He sat there, his hands folded and his eyes closed. 'Patience Hope, patience, he may be my father's brother but you must be respectful considering that you have not seen him for approximately three years and that was… well, not a very good way to leave like that.' I thought. Finally at last he gave his reaction.

"Hope, have you sent any message to let your father know your safe?" he asked speaking at last.

"No, I thought it best if I hurried here before they caught me again," I said quickly. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Considering the circumstances, you had better stay here for the rest of the night," he said returning his attention back onto me. "I'll send someone to let your father know that you are okay now. Your room is down the hall, second door on the right," He said pointing down the hall. I stood.

"Thank you Uncle Mycroft," I said gratefully, "Good morning." I said.

"Humph, Good Morning," he said dismissing me. I left and went into my room. I shut the door behind me. I went into my drawers, and pulled out my nightgown. I took off my dress and put my nightgown on. I inspected my arm from where the cocaine had been injected. There was a small red dot at the injection sight but other than that it wasn't too obvious. I sighed, and pulled back the covers on the bed. I laid down and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift into sweet, dreamless slumber.

**Page **


	15. Chapter 15

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XV

Faith Robin

Moriarty paced back and forth across the floor impatiently, rubbing the back of his head. 'Blast that girl and her excellent aim!' he thought in his head. His buffoon minions had lost the girl, although, it wasn't too hard to trace her again, there were only two places that she would go, either back to her home to her father whom was in his clutches, or to her uncle. 'She's too clever to go back home, it would be too easy to bring her back and she knows that.' Moriarty thought, 'More than likely she's gone to her Uncles'. But just to be safe I'll post watches on both houses.'

"Jenkins!" He shouted into the hallway. A man came running up the stairs. Jenkins was about twenty years old. Young enough for the tasks that his Master required.

"Yes sir?" Jenkins asked from the doorway.

"I need posts on both of the Holmes residences, if they see the girl come back and report, Do not try anything until we have a set plan, I want that girl alive, and I don't want any errors," Moriarty ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jenkins said scurrying away to alert the men in the kitchen. When Jenkins came down the men were playing poker. "Go and post a watch on both the Holmes residence, if you see the girl watch her and then report back, don't try anything until we have a plan, no mistakes! He wants the girl alive understood?" Jenkins said giving the orders. The men laid down their cards and picked up the weapons form the back door and went out to watch for the girl.

"No, no, no, let go of me!" I screamed fighting back against the men's strong grip on me; I gasped and woke with a start. I sat up and looked around gasping. My heart was racing, 'Its alright it was just a dream' I thought to myself. I slowed my breathing trying to calm myself. I glanced at the clock on my bed stand.

'Good heavens! It's nearly nine in the morning!' It thought getting out of the bed. I went to my dresser and picked out one of the dresses that I had stored there.

'Okay what color for today? Light yellow or pale pink" I thought holding up the two dresses. 'Light yellow,' I decided. I took off my night gown and put on the dress. I looked over at the mirror, my hair was a mess. I picked up the brush and brushed the knots out of my hair.

I pulled out a drawer and picked up a hair bow and put my hair up in a bun. I took out my extra bobby pins and pinned the bun to where it wouldn't come loose. I washed my face in the water basin, the water was somewhat warm. I dried my face on the towel and glanced into the mirror.

'Perfect,' I thought. I emerged from my room. Mycroft was sitting on the breakfast table reading his newspaper, and Dr. Watson had arrived; was sitting at the breakfast table enjoying a piece of sausage. When I came into the room Mycroft greeted me.

"Good Morning Hope," Mycroft said, still engulfed in his newspaper.

"Good Morning Hope," Dr. Watson said standing, and pulling out a chair for me.

"Good Morning," I said sitting down at the table and pulling my self up the table. There was bacon, toast, and sausage on my plate. I picked up a spoon and cracked the egg that was in the holder. I ate the egg and nibbled on the toast. I wasn't that hungry, possibly still shaken by the dream.

**Page **


	16. Chapter 16

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure

Faith Robin

'Wait a minute,' I thought, 'Where's father?' I wondered, my stomach tightening. I looked over at Watson. He scratched his mustache; he had a somewhat worried look on his face. 'He's keeping something from me,' I thought sneaking a glance over at Mycroft. His face was still embedded in the newspaper. 'I wonder why Watson is acting guilty,' I thought to myself. I finished eating and I leaned back into the chair, studying Watson. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift. Mycroft laid his newspaper down and sighed.

"Hope?" he asked interrupting my thoughts. I opened my eyes and spoke.

"Yes Uncle Mycroft?" I asked seeing the worry on his face.

"There's something that we need to discuss," Mycroft said, standing and moving to his easy chair. His face was worried and serious. I pushed myself from the table, Watson had moved himself to the other easy chair, and I stood and moved myself to the sofa. I arranged myself in a ladylike fashion and sat waiting for the news.

"Hope, I'm sending you away," Mycroft said getting to the point.

"Okay any particular reason why?"I asked my suspicions rising.

"Because I'm your Uncle and that's what's going to happen," Mycroft said sharply.

"Where's my father?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Mycroft said his back to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning pale.

"He went out looking for you and he hasn't come back yet," Dr. Watson said gently looking concerned.

"But that's not unusual, is it? I mean he does this often," I said trying to keep myself from fainting/panicking.

"Yes it's not completely unusual for Sherlock," Mycroft said aloud.

"Dr. Watson, what was he wearing when he left?" I asked looking at him my eyes pleading for answers.

"I'm sorry, but I can give you very little details on that, he left in such a hurry," Watson said apologetically.

"Uncle Mycroft you wouldn't happen to have a pad of paper and a pencil handy would you?"I asked going with the theory that was beginning to form in my head. Silently he handed me a pencil and a pad of paper. "Thank you," I said taking them. I closed my eyes and began to sketch out a man that I remembered seeing. Mycroft come over and peeked over my shoulder. I ignored him, continuing to sketch. I squeezed my eyes shut in deep memory. After a few more seconds I opened my eyes and looked down at my handiwork. It was the man that had watched me as I escaped from the enemy. I showed the sketch to Dr. Watson. "Is that what he looked like?" I asked holding my breath, hoping that it wasn't true. Dr. Watson stared at the sketch and then stared at me.

"Yyyes, but how did you know?" he asked stuttering, staring at me. Without a word I laid the pad and pencil aside and buried my face into my hands. My world turned black again as I fainted onto the head of the sofa.

Holmes woke some hours later. He had been drugged. The surgical light was still on. His head ached, he grunted against the leather and the gag that they had put on him to keep him quiet. 'I've got to get out of here,' he thought. 'At least Hope is safe,' he thought thinking about how clever his daughter had been fooling Moriarty's goons. 'The next time I see Hope; I'm either going to ground her till she's married or praise her for her resourcefulness. Or I could just do both,' he thought to himself. It was deathly quiet, then the sound of a squeaking door opened and Moriarty came in. He walked over to the table and removed the gag.

"Well Holmes your daughter is certainly clever but not clever enough," Moriarty said opening the case and pulling out the needle and vial. Holmes felt the blood drain from his face and spoke again with his voice sharp as a needle.

"Leave her alone Moriarty, she had nothing to do with your brother's death, I'm the one you want." Holmes said his mind whirling with disbelief that Hope had allowed herself into their clutches again.

**Page **


	17. Chapter 17

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVII

Faith Robin

"Hope! Hope!" I heard Dr. Watson say. He was holding the smelling salts under my nose. My eyes were slowly adjusting the lights. I didn't groan, I simply pushed that foul smelling junk out from under my nose. "Hope are you alright?" Dr. Watson asked, capping the smelling salts.

'Uh let me take a guess, my father has been kidnapped and it's my fault, so how do you think I'm doing?' I thought sarcastically. "I'm fine," I lied pulling myself up. I was in my bedroom, lying on my bed.

"What happened?!" Mycroft demanded, standing at my bedside.

I swallowed keeping myself from bursting into tears. "That drawing was a man that I remembered seeing while I was running from the goons, and now…" I trailed off. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I think that I could get away and not think anything else wasn't going to happen?' I thought cursing myself. Mycroft sighed.

"Then it's settled, Hope you will remain here until your Father returns," Mycroft said sitting down in the chair that was beside my bed.

"I have to go," I said trying to stand up. Dr. Watson held me down.

"Your not going anywhere," he said gently, preventing my from standing.

'You want to bet?' I thought, struggling against his grip.

"Hope if you don't settle down, I'm going to lock you in here," Mycroft said crossing his arms.

"Then I'm afraid that your going to have to," I said keeping my struggle strong. 'I've got to get out of here,' I thought, 'who knows what their doing to father!'

"Very well," Mycroft said, standing and leaving the room. I laid back and rested, my thoughts whirling.

'I have to find him, even if it tears my heart out of my chest, I have to find him,' I thought. 'Now how am I going to get out of here without Mycroft or Watson finding out?' I wondered. Dr. Watson interrupted my thoughts.

"Hope?" he said gently laying his hand on her shoulder. I didn't respond. I couldn't speak, my throat was tightening. My heart was filled with sadness; I closed my eyes to keep them from betraying me. I stopped the quivering of my lip, I concentrated on my breathing. Watson removed his hand; I heard him stand and close the door behind him. I heard the lock click into the wall. I sighed quietly. I was a prisoner yet again. I rolled over on my side and stared at the wall.

'I need a plan,' I thought hearing the clock tick away the time. 'Every second that ticks is another second that I am alone.' A tear slid down my face. I wiped it away before more could follow it. 'Maybe I can pick the lock open, and run to one of my father's bolt holes, no, that's too obvious. I know for a fact that I can't go back to the house, as soon as I show my face there, Mycroft will have me back in here before I could blink. Perhaps my father's bolt hole is the best option,' I reasoned. 'Then just maybe, just maybe, I can find my father, since Mycroft isn't going to do anything about it,' I decided.

'I'll need the keys to them though; I wonder where father keeps his extra keys to his hideaway? More than likely it's in his desk drawer back at home. I'll probably going to have to sneak in past Mrs. Hudson,' I reasoned. 'Or, I could burgle my own house,' I thought to myself, smiling at the irony.

**Page**1


	18. Chapter 18

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XVIII

Faith Robin

I waited for the time to pass. I laid there hoping that I could follow thru with the plan. I had decided to change clothes as soon as Mycroftand Watson were asleep and pick the lock. 'Straight to sweet lovely beautiful freedom,' I thought with some longing. 'Then on to the house and the bolt hole, and goodbye over controlling Uncle Mycroft,' I smiled at that. 'Wonder how he'll feel when he finds that I'm gone? He'll probably smack himself for losing me but hey by then I'll have father back, so it won't exactly matter," I thought with some small satisfaction. There was a knock at the door, I sat up.

"Come in," I said smoothing down the wrinkles in my yellow dress. Mycroft unlocked the door and came in.

"Hope, I know that you're mad at me, but you have to understand that I'm doing this for your father," He said closing the door behind him settling himself in my desk chair.

'Oh yeah right and my mom just came by to say hi,' I thought sarcastically.

"He asked me to keep an eye on you if this were ever to happen," Mycroft said from the chair. "Also I'm sending Lestrade out to look and see if he can find any information." He studied my face waiting for my reaction.

'That Yard bungler?' I thought to myself, keeping my surprise to myself. I didn't say anything soon it would be time to make my escape and I would be long gone, into the search and rescue.

Mycroft sighed. "Dinner is in an hour," he said standing and dismissing him. As soon as I heard the door lock I sighed and laid back down.

'Father where are you?' I wondered feeling my throat tightening as tears began form in my eyes. I held them back. 'If I'm going to find him I need to leave my feelings aside.' I breathed in and out slowly like a soldier preparing himself for the battle ahead.

**Page **1

* * *

FYI Hope's first B-day is coming up on the 17th of September. Happy Birthday Hope! May you keep on going for many more stories for this amatuer author to keep writing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIX

Faith Robin

The time was drawing nearer. I had dressed into one of my black dresses. Perfect for sneaking away into the night without being immediately seen I had hidden some sovereigns in my pocket with some other essentials that were necessary for the task at hand. I had a revolver and a knife hidden on my personage. I lay on the bed waiting for the sound of two men snoring. That would be my signal to start.

"NAHHHHHA!" That would be one, and then there was another snore.

'Its time," I thought picking up my set of picks and went to work on the door. It opened easily. Quietly and silently I slipped out of the room, like a lioness stalking her prey. I went towards the door and opened it. I slipped out and quietly shut the door behind myself, then after making sure it was locked. I went down the darkened stair case and stepped out into the city. The cold air whooshed against my face it felt wonderful.

'Focus girl, this might be a little exciting but don't lose your head now,' I thought to myself I walked quickly down the street. I heard footsteps behind me. I swirled around and pulled my knife out and held it against his throat. It was Dawson.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him coolly "One yell and I will personally carve your face" I warned him.

"What does it look like?" Dawson said staring at the knife at his throat.

"From this perspective it looks as if you were following me to try and kidnap me again," I said thinking fast. Then I had an idea. "Dawson isn't it?" he swallowed and nodded gently. "Dawson how much is Moriarty paying you?" I asked quietly.

"Fifteen pounds," he said nervously.

"I have a business proposition to discuss with you," I said, "Shall we go somewhere to discuss this?" I asked. He was silent for a few minutes he finally spoke.

"What kind of proposition?" he asked.

"Follow me," I said hiding the knife again and walking away. He didn't follow at first then almost hesitantly he slowly followed behind me.

**Page **1


	20. Chapter 20

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XX

Faith Robin

I soon reached my club and knocked on the door. The door opened and I was quickly ushered in. The porter nearly didn't let Dawson in.

"He's with me," I said and the porter moved aside. Dawson stepped inside. "John can you let me into my quarters? I seem to have misplaced my key." I asked waiting for him to hand me a spare.

"Of course Miss Russell," he said handing over the key.

"Thank you," I said taking the key and walked toward the staircase. Dawson quietly followed behind me. I stopped at the top of the stairs in front of my flat door. I un locked the door and flipped on the light. I went over to the fireplace and lit a match. I held it under the wood until it was burning. Dawson sat down in a chair and huddled close to the fire. The fog had nearly frozen him. I placed my coat and hat on the coat rack and sat in a chair in front of him.

"As you can see, I have taken you into my complete confidence, Dawson and I want no word of this place breathed to breathing human," I said studying him from my perch.

"Not a word from my mouth miss," Dawson said giving his word.

"Good, now you are being paid fifteen pounds for your services?" I asked him directly.

"Yes Miss," he responded respectfully.

"I am willing to make an offer of twenty pounds, if you keep your end of the bargain," I said opening a drawer, I pulled out a receipt book a pen and stationary. He sat there blank faced, staring into the flames. He turned looked at me.

"How do I know that this isn't some kind of trick?" He asked me suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes. 'He doesn't trust me,' I thought to myself.

"This is no prank Mr. Dawson, I am going to write down our terms and I will give you a copy of it if you wish," I said, staring him down. He stared at me incredulously.

"Yes I would like a copy of this contract," he said with some surprise.

"First we have to discuss the terms," I said uncapping my pen.

"What terms do you expect from me?" Dawson asked slowly.

"Well for one you help me get my father back," I said writing it down. He stared at me again, with that same look as before. "Yes I do mean it" I said staring back at him with my somewhat arrogant, obstinate look of mine. "Also I expect no treachery from your end. As soon as may father is safe and I have paid you may go back, and do what ever thing that pleases you," I said coldly, my gaze almost daring him to try something with a very angry Hope Holmes. He laughed.

"Just like your father," he said aloud chuckling to himself. I froze, 'what in the name of Davy Jones???!!!!' I thought turning pale. I knew that voice from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it. He busted out laughing seeing the reaction on my face. I sat there absolutely dumbfounded.

**Page **1


	21. Chapter 21

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXI

Faith Robin

Then suddenly I remembered and smiled.

"Granger you crazy girl what in heaven's name are you trying to do?" I asked after laughing at myself. Granger had been in the acting club back at school. We both were excellent actress, especially with me on dressing us as our characters. She sat there grinning at me like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well I have been thinking, your father has Watson so why not me to help you rescue your father?" She asked me trying to stare me down.

"No, there is no earthly way you are going to get involved into this," I said firmly.

"Why not?" she protested.

"Because if they catch you they'll murder you, and I don't want to deal with an entire army of angry Grangers," I said putting away my receipt book pen and paper.

"Well who has your father?" she asked crossing her arms. I sighed.

"Granger what do you know about Professor Moriarty?" I asked staring into the fire.

"Well I know that your father claimed that he was the mastermind of all the crime in London," she said after giving it some thought. I nodded grimly.

"You're somewhat on the right track. Father particularly described it as a spider and its web. Moriarty was the spider that sat in the middle of the web. Feeling all the vibrations and acting accordingly," I said remembering what my father had told me. "If a part of the web breaks he sends an order for it to be taken care of," I continued absent mindedly hearing my father's voice in my memory. He always spoke sharply when dealing with the subject of Moriarty.

"But I thought he died years ago," Granger said interrupting my thoughts.

"He did, but unfortunately his brother has taken over the management of the web now," I said hiding my disgust.

"Oh," she said quietly. By now the fire had dried our clothes completely and the warm was tempting me to fall into a deep slumber. 'I need a plan,' I thought groggily. 'How in the world am I going to pull this off?' I wondered. I relaxed and leaned against the back of the chair. The wood in the fireplace crackled and sent embers into the chimney. I glanced at the clock with leaden eyelids. It was nearly dawn; I rested my eyes for a few minutes. And without realizing it I drifted off to sleep. My dreams were swarming with nightmares; from fighting the goons to my father trying to protect me.

'Don't do it father!' I cried out to him in my dream. I was struggling against my captor's grip for I felt the barrel being forced into my ribcage.

'Let her go Moriarty,' my father commanded pointing a gun towards us.

'No Mr. Holmes, drop the gun and surrender yourself and maybe I'll let her live a little longer,' Moriarty said tightening his grip on me. Father hesitated, the gun waivered. "No! Father please don't do it!' I begged my face nearly drowned in tears. I couldn't break Moriarty's grip, he was too strong.

**Page **1


	22. Chapter 22

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXII

Faith Robin

He laid the gun down on the floor and slid it across the floor. It stopped somewhere behind me.

"No," I whispered hoarsely.

'Tie him up' Moriarty ordered tightening his grip on my waist. The minions grabbed him and held him still. The gun was removed from my rib cage and he shot my father. The world slowed down that few seconds.

"No!" I screamed and broke free of Moriarty's grip. I ran to my father's side.

"Hope," he whispered quietly. I held his hand and squeezed. Then I pulled my handkerchief out and pressed it to his chest. He tried to get up but fell back.

"Don't try to get up you are hurt badly," I whispered pressing the cloth on the wound. I could feel his pulse though the fabric. I heard the click of a gun behind me. I didn't react and continued to apply pressure.

"Hope move," My father said trying to get up and shield me.

"No," I said quietly, continuing with the pressure. The gun went off and I fell on top of him.

I woke with a start. I was drenched in sweat. I sat up and gasped. I looked around me trying to calm my racing heart. After a few moments I relaxed and stood up. I glanced at the clock it was nearly noon. I looked around for Granger. She had fallen asleep in the chair. I went to my room and splashed the water from the basin onto my face. I dried my face and stared into the mirror. My bun was loose and strands of hair were out of their assigned positions. I pulled out the bobby pins and let the tangled mess fall around my shoulders. I started brushing.

'Heavens what a dream, if I'm going to rescue Father I have to set aside my feelings,' I reminded myself, still feeling my heart pound. I finished up with my hair and changed my dress. I placed the dagger and pistol in their hiding places. I looked in on Granger. She was still fast asleep.

'I won't bother her right now,' I decided. I went back into my quarters and opened my makeup table. I laid out my necessities and sat in front of the mirror. I started applying the makeup. I would leave as an adult woman and hopefully return with some answers. 'Answers that will help me regain father,' I thought to myself. Soon after would I discover that I would regret this action.

I finished with my makeup and went to the lavatory. I went under the sink and pulled out a package of yellow hair dye. I pulled out a coin sized pill of the dye. I plugged and filled the sink full of water. I dropped the pill into the water and watched the pill saturate into the water. I breathed deeply and held it for a few moments.

'Remember you are doing this for Father,' I reminded myself as I exhaled and as I had second thoughts about dying my hair. I looked down at the sink filled with the dye. 'It's ready,' I thought as I took one last look at my reflection as Miss Hope Russell a.k.a Miss Hope Holmes. I took a deep breath and plunged my long black hair into the sink with the yellow dye.

**Page **1


	23. Chapter 23

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XIII

Faith Robin

I picked up the dark hand towel that hung on the rack. After a minute I pulled out the plug and drained the sink. I rinsed the excess dye out of my hair and wrapped my hair in the towel. Taking out a sponge I cleaned the sink until it was spotless. Then I went back to my room, after putting logs into the fire place, lit a match and lit a fire. I squeezed the towel to get as much excess water out of my hair.

Then I took the towel out and stood near the fire feeling the heat dry my hair. After thirty minutes I brushed my hair again, it was frizzy. As soon as I was finished I went back to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I looked into the reflection of my new face. I stared at it for five minutes marveling at my reflection; the dye had done its job. I braided my hair and pulled the braid into a bun. I pushed bobby pins into the bun to keep it into place. I went into my room and reapplied the makeup. I sat at my desk thinking to leave a note with instructions for Granger. I thought of the night before when she had revealed herself. Then I froze, remembering a slight detail that I had overlooked.

'How does Granger know what one of my captors looked like?' I wondered feeling my blood freeze in my veins and my face turning pale from the loss of blood. 'I've been a fool!' I thought as I cracked my door open. She was still asleep. 'I think I need to find out how Granger knew about Dawson,' I thought to myself as I tiptoed towards her. There was a locket that hung around her neck. I picked up the locket and opened it. I nearly gasped aloud. A lock of blonde hair fell out and I recognized the man in the photo. It was a photo of Professor Moriarty and Granger as a child. I put the hair back in the locket and closed it. I put the locket back in the position that I had found it. I went back to my room and closed the door behind me. After locking the door behind me, I sank down to the floor. 'I don't believe it,' I thought nearly in tears.

**Page **1


	24. Chapter 24

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIV

Faith Robin

'Granger is the daughter of the deceased Professor Moriarty? My heavens she could have killed me last night and….' I covered my mouth to keep from betraying myself. 'It seems I wasn't the only one at school with a hidden secret. If she is who I think she is then it is imperative that I be more cautious,' I thought to myself as I stood and moved to my closet. I pulled a wig off the dummies head. It was a replica of my own for such occasions. I put the wig on.

'I can't let her know that I've discovered her identity.' I went back to the bathroom and closed the hair dye container and placed it back into its hiding place. I prepared myself to leave quickly before Granger/Moriarty woke up and discovered my new blonde hair. 'What will father think when he sees my new hairstyle?' I wondered turning pale again.

'He's probably going to ground me for that but it won't matter I will have Father back and that's all that counts.' I went into the living room quietly and retrieved my coat and hat. Then I went back into my room and scribbled a note.

"Gone out to get supplies be back by 10 tonight. If I'm not back by then go to Diogenes Club and Ask for Mycroft Holmes and let him know. See you later – Russell" I left the note on the fireplace and tiptoed back to my room. I locked the door behind me, and walked over to the bookcase. I lifted one of my book ends and the bookcase slid to the side. I stepped into the passage and closed the door behind me. This entrance led to the alleyway that wasn't too obvious. I started walking towards the park. I had made myself inconspicuous enough to keep people from looking twice at me. Once I was at the park I hailed a cab. A climbed in and rode to the theatrical side of London. When I got at my destination I paid the cabbie and went shopping for my supplies. I needed very little, some plaster, makeup, wigs and perhaps some fake calling cards. I thought about my alias name while I looked at the various makeup cases in front of me.

'Let's see, White, no maybe Jones? Yes that will do. Now for a first name, Alicia? No maybe not, Alice? Yes that sounds okay. Alice Jones.' I picked up my materials and went to a hotel. I rented the room for two days. I sat on my bed and mediated on the problem. 'Moriarty is still waiting for me. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. It she's in league with the Colonel, and then more than likely she knows where they are hiding. If I follow her, she'll lead me right to them.' I reasoned.

'When I know where they're hiding I send a message for Mycroft and while the Inspector is busy playing tag with the goons. I will sneak in among the chaos and get Father out before anyone can hurt him. I'd better send Mycroft that message before I get caught up with my scheme.' I reminded myself. I picked up my pen, and paper.

**Page **1


	25. Chapter 25

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXV

Faith Robin

"Uncle Mycroft,

I am fine. I am going to find out where they are holding father. You will have a visitor at around ten tonight by the name of Miss Sally Granger. She will believe that I was captured but I am perfectly fine. Whatever you do, **do not trust her.** I discovered something about her that is very questionable. I repeat **do not trust her**. I'll write again soon.

-H.H."

I pulled an envelope out of the desk and sealed it with the note inside. 'I suppose I'm going to have to go blonde after this,' I thought to myself picking up my purse and hat. I went out and called a boy over to be my harbinger. I watched my temporally hired harbinger run off with the message. I walked back to the hotel. I glanced up at the door. I stopped and stared. There was a shadow pacing back and forth across the floor somewhere in my room.

I quietly hurried back down the stairs. Once back at the street I hailed a cab. I rode to the opposite direction, away from the hotel. 'Who was that?' I wondered. 'I probably should go back and investigate, but I'll wait until I calm down.' My mind had panicked and caused my breathing to deepen into my chest.

* * *

Mycroft paced back and forth across the floor in his lodging at the club. 'Where could she have gone? First my brother and now my niece?' he cursed his stupidity for allowing himself to think that she could be restrained by locks. 'Well she is Sherlock's daughter that is certain. But where in high heaven could she have gone to in London?' She wasn't in her home one message told him that much. Dr. Watson watched Mycroft pace across the floor with an expression of amazement.

'I have searched every bolt hole in London! Where the devil has she gotten to!?' He thought to himself as he stopped his pacing and sat down. A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Mycroft said still engrossed in his thoughts. White came in with and envelope in hand.

"Mr. Holmes this came for you," White said holding the envelope out to him.

"Thank you White," Mycroft said taking the envelope from White. White left the room. Mycroft sliced open the envelope and read its contents. "What the devil?" He said staring at the letter.

"What is it Holmes?" Watson asked looking at him with some curiosity.

"Its Hope, She actually thinks that…." Mycroft trailed off, remembering another person with that confidence in an almost strong step of confidence and independence.

"Thinks she can do what?" Watson asked looking somewhat confused. Mycroft looked up from the letter.

"Can do the job that her father does" he said quietly flipping the envelope over. He smiled. "However I do believe I know where she has gotten to." The small hotel insignia had given her away. Hope had slipped; this mistake would endanger her mission.

**Page **1


	26. Chapter 26

**Family Secrets **

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXV

Faith Robin

The time had come to find out where her father was being held. Hope had been waiting in front of her quarters for half an hour. Granger was still inside. When two minutes had passed the assigned time Granger made her way outside and hailed a cab.

I followed her in my own cab. She led me to another residential area. She paid the cabbie and started to walk down the street. I paid the cabbie and followed her from a distance. She walked around the corner. I followed her slowly. 'What in the world am I doing?' I questioned myself.

'Granger is my friend, should I really be spying on her and betraying her trust?' I wondered. 'But she's the daughter of Moriarty' said that small worrywart voice that had chased me away from my rented room. 'Be quiet you, I need to set aside my fear and just do it' I told myself.

The buzz of the cocaine had subsided. Holmes woke from his drug induced sleep. His muscles ached, he longed to stretch them. Moriarty noticed that Holmes had awoken. Holmes had demanded to see his daughter and Moriarty had refused numerous times. Holmes had begun to start doubting whether Hope was here. Soon Moriarty would have something to prove that Hope was here even if she wasn't. The door to the room was opened. Jenkins poked his head into the room.

"Sir?" Jenkins said from his position. Moriarty stepped out into the hallway and locked the door behind him. He wasn't taking any chances after his last encounter with his daughter. And after that encounter he wasn't taking any chances.

"Yes Jenkins what is it?" Moriarty asked.

"Your Niece is here sir," Jenkins said announcing her arrival.

Meanwhile I had hidden myself under the bushes in the back yard garden. Granger was outside sitting under a willow tree. The pollen from the roses was bothering me. It was taking all the restraint that I could muster to keep myself from sneezing. I crouched there, like a rabbit near a stalking cat. I kept my muscles tense and my hand over my mouth.

'What in the world did they do to those roses? Put sneezing powder on them?' I wondered. The back door opened and Colonel James Moriarty stepped out of the house. My nose was just itching to sneeze. I started to look for possible escape routes in case I had to make a dash for it.

'Come on Hope you twit, Father could hold it for hours than you could,' I challenged myself. The garden wall was high, almost too high. I had managed to slip in behind Moriarty without being seen. 'At the very least I could make it to the greenhouse and hide If need be,' I thought to myself.

"Sally, how are you?" The Colonel asked hugging his niece.

"Uncle James, I'm fine just stopping by to see how things are going," Moriarty said returning the hug.

* * *

"No sir, I have not seen this girl check in," the desk clerk said handing the photo back.

'Fye!!!' Mycroft thought to himself, he had dashed over the suspected hotel where Hope was possibly hiding.

"Has there been any woman looking similar to this?" He asked impatiently.

"No sir," the clerk said, "Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to work."

"Of course and thank you for the information," he said paying him. He turned and started for the door. 'Where in the world could she be?' he wondered. Then a young blonde woman dashed down the stairs, like demons fleeing a holy man. She reached the doors quickly; once outside she hailed a cab. 'What was that all about?' The girl looked frightened as if she had been … 'Its Hope!' He thought as he was enlightened. He dashed out the door after her. The cab sped off. 'Blast it!'

**Page **4


	27. Chapter 27

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXVII

Faith Robin

"Cab!" He bellowed. A cab came. "Follow that cab" he said pointing at the cab speeding away. The cabbie flicked his reins and speed off. He soon lost sight of the cab. 'Fye! Where could she be?'Mycroft thought.

* * *

"How could you do this? I thought we agreed that we were over what happened to my father?" Moriarty said her voice angry; she was standing up to her uncle. I sighed quietly 'At least I know that she isn't part of the plot.' I thought with relief.

"Sally, Holmes killed your father, he tarnished your father's reputation. He is the reason why you have to go by that foul last name." Colonel James said angrily at his niece.

"That's the difference between me and you, I forgave The Holmes' family years ago for what happened, you still can't let it go!" Moriarty said turning her back on him and started to walk away from him.

"Sally Moriarty, you come back here this instant," Colonel James voice was almost a threatening growl. Moriarty stopped and clenched her fists together. She turned around after taking a breath.

"Yes dear uncle?"She said thru clenched teeth.

"Give me that envelope that the Holmes girl gave you," He said to her hold out his hand.

"What did you say?" Granger said her face turning pale.

"I said give me that envelope that the Holmes girl gave to you," He said smirking.

"Of course you had her followed," Granger said backing away. I pulled out my revolver from its hiding place on my personage. Colonel grabbed her arm.

"Give it to me Sally and maybe I will let her live," he hissed at her.

"Never!" Moriarty said trying to break his grip on her arm. The colonel started to drag her back to the house.

"AHHCHOOO!" I sneezed.

"Bless you," The colonel said.

**Page **1


	28. Chapter 28

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXVIII

Faith Robin

"That wasn't me," Moriarty said her face becoming paler. I covered my mouth, to keep myself from giving my position away. The Colonel drew his revolver.

"Who ever you are, Show your self!" He ordered. I picked up a rock from near my foot. He had released Moriarty; she had made a run for it. Now it was my turn.

I threw the rock into the greenhouse, and knocked over a flowerpot. The Colonel ran into the greenhouse; I bolted for the garden gate. I heard a window break and a bullet whistled above my head. I rounded the corner and jumped into the hired cab. We took off. Moriarty was on the next street trying to get a cab.

"Stop here," I said the cabbie. "Granger! Get in!" I called out to her. She stared at me but obeyed. Once she was in the cab, I knocked on the roof. "Drive On!" I ordered the cabbie. The cabbie flicked his reins and we sped off.

"Who…?" She asked trailing off.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, dropping my role.

"Russell! How…?" she said looking at me, she was utterly taken aback. I smiled as I put my revolver back into its hiding place.

"Let's just say that I had a feeling, by the way, how did you get those red marks on your arm?" I asked trying to pretend that I had not seen what I had. She grimaced.

"It's my turn to do some confessing Russell," she said pulling out her locket.

"Why don't you wait until we can get back to safer territory?" I said glancing behind us, looking for signs of pursuit. There were none however so I turned back and relaxed into the seat of the cab. We rode in silence for the rest of the journey back to my flat. I had sent for my packages from the hotel and they had already arrived.

Once we reached my flat, I paid the driver and entered my quarters. Mrs. Fletcher, my landlady admonished me for not telling her that I was having company. I apologized and she scurried off to air the guest room as I had assumed that Granger would stay with me in the meantime.

'Since that she cannot return to her home, not after what just has transpired,' I reasoned. Granger had settled herself onto the sofa and I sat next to the fire mediating on the problem. I had often seen my father in this fashion and since it did him some good perhaps that this method could help me find a way to find/rescue him.

'How am I going to get back there now? I've just ruined my perfect disguise and now…' I froze in triumph and turned to look at my companion with a bit of mischievousness twinkling in my eyes. Granger looked up with me with a guilty look on her face. "Russell there is something that I have been keeping from you," she said pulling out her locket.

"There is no need for explanations," I said, "I already know." She stared at me. "Achoo," I said quietly.

"That was you?!" she said and busting out laughing.

**Page **1


	29. Chapter 29

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXIX

Faith Robin

I laughed with her. 'Phew, at least she wasn't angry with me,' I thought with some relief.

"How in the world did you follow me without my knowledge?" Granger said wiping her tears of laughter away that she had acquired from her discovery that it was me sneezing in the garden.

"Granger, you make it too easy, By the way you really need to keep an eye on your surroundings," I said to her smiling at my accomplishment. "Oh, by the way I need that envelope back that I asked you to hang on to," I said remembering the conversation that the Colonel had nearly dragged Granger into the house over. She dug into her purse and pulled it out. "Thank you," I said, I placed it into my drawer and locked it to where no one could get to it.

"So what's the plan?" she asked responding to the look that I was giving her before. I smiled at the stroke of brilliancy that I had but a few minutes before.

"Granger, how would you like to switch places for a day?" I asked her mischievously with that twinkle of genius in my eyes.

**Page **1


	30. Chapter 30

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXX

Faith Robin

"What? Be the daughter of Sherlock Holmes? And you would be Professor Moriarty's daughter?" She asked with her eyes narrowing.

"Exactly," I said moving into my room and throwing my chest of disguises open. I began to throw the men's clothing out searching for the women's clothing that I had stored underneath. Granger rushed into the room protesting.

"Russell this won't work, and I won't let you do it!" she protested dodging a pair of trousers.

"Oh come on Granger, where's your spirit of adventure?" I asked her moving to the bed and lying down two different dresses. Then I dove into my case of makeup and pulled out the necessary items that would help our masquerade.

"My spirit of adventure is right behind my voice of reason," she said trying to block my way into the bathroom, where my dyes were. "Besides what would posing as the other gain us?" she asked as I darted past her and into the cabinet beneath the sink.

"One we would find out where my father is being held, Two it would be a merry revenge to get back at my uncle," I said my voice muffled by the cabinet, and then I came out grinning manically at her. I brushed past her and started to arrange the materials in the order to be applied in order to begin this excursion.

* * *

The door to Mycroft's flat opened and slammed behind him. He threw his gloves on the desk with his hat and started to pace around.

"I take it she wasn't there," Dr. Watson observed from his chair as his reading had been interrupted.

"Humph," Mycroft muttered.

"Did you really expect her to be that careless?" Watson asked him. "Oh by the way that girl never did show up here," He commented thoughtfully as Mycroft continued with his pacing. Mycroft ceased his pacing.

"Watson, will you please come with me back to the hotel?" Mycroft asked of his brother's contemporary.

"Certainly," Watson said lying his book aside and picking up his coat. Mycroft went back out and hailed a cab.

* * *

Granger had ceased her protesting and had agreed to the plan halfheartedly. I sat across from her with our disguises complete on.

"Russell, are you sure that this is a good idea," she asked looking at me laying down the mirror. I smiled; the dye had done its duty. 'Looking at her is like looking at my own reflection in a mirror,' I thought to myself.

"Of course I'm sure," I said copying her voice.

"All right then, shall we go back to the hotel?" She asked me in my voice. I picked up Granger's purse with the replica envelope. I carried it to the waiting cab outside with Granger/Hope Russell behind me. We got into the cab. "To North-umberland Hotel," The fake Russell said to the cabbie. We rode on to the hotel. "Are you sure that this is going to work?" she muttered under her breath.

**Page **1


	31. Chapter 31

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXI

Faith Robin

"Don't start doubting yourself Russell, now stop talking before you make that plaster come off," I whispered to her with an encouraging tone. She nodded, keeping her hands in her lap. She was squeezing her hands so hard that her knuckles were white. 'Stage Fright?! Again?' I thought to myself. Granger had always nervous just before we started the play. Then when we began she relaxed and began to have fun.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do just fine," I whispered, we had reached the hotel. We got out of the cab. The fake Russell gave the cabbie a sovereign. We walked into the hotel and when up to my previously rented room. The fake Russell opened the door. I had drawn my revolver incase there was actually someone waiting there. There was no one. I searched the room looking to see if something was disturbed.

'Nothing,' I thought, 'nothing but the packages were moved.' This was intriguing.

"I could have sworn that I saw something," I said aloud. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the door. My blood froze.

"Russell! Hide!" I hissed at her and ducked into the closet.

* * *

His eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"Yes sir I have seen this girl," The clerk said handing the photo back.

"Where is she?" Mycroft asked eagerly.

"I'll take you up to her room," The clerk said taking the spare key from the rack. He walked up the stairs. Mycroft and Watson followed him up the stairs. The clerk stopped and knocked on the door. "Miss Jones?" He called thru the door. There was no answer. The clerk unlocked the door; they entered the room. "I could have sworn I saw her come up," he said coming in behind Mycroft and Watson.

**Page **1


	32. Chapter 32

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXII

Faith Robin

"Is anything missing?" I heard Mycroft say.

"No sir," It looks as if she hasn't been in here," the clerk said. I heard Watson muttering to himself. He moved towards my hiding place. I heard the bed squeak from the weight of someone sitting on the bed.

'Egad! I hope Granger has enough sense to keep quiet,' I thought to myself as I covered my mouth to keep my mouth shut. I heard the footsteps of Watson coming closer. I scarcely dared to breathe. The footsteps moved away.

"Well if she comes back will you please tell her that we wish to have a word with her?" I heard my overprotective uncle ask.

"Of course Mr.…" The clerk said trailing off.

"Mr. Holmes," Mycroft said walking out of the room and Watson followed him down the stairway. The clerk went out of the room, locking the door behind him. I waited until I could not hear any more sounds except the tick of the clock on the mantle. I crept out of my dusty hiding place.

"Russell," I whispered to Granger as I dusted off my dress. She crawled out from under the narrow bed. She was covered in dust bunnies.

"Are you alright Granger?" She asked me while I dusted her off.

"I'm fine," I said stifling a sneeze. 'Confound my allergies,' I thought. "Now its time for you to take my place," I whispered fixing her dyed hair. She took a breath to calm her shaking body.

"I'm ready," she said copying my voice. She opened the hotel door and I followed her out. Granger locked the door behind us. I went down the stairs first.

'Steady girl, steady, you can do this, now, look casual and walk outside.' I commanded myself as I looked at the door ahead. Watson and my uncle were standing at the door, waiting to spirit me away to the Diogenes Club where I would be under lock, key and guard. They took no notice of me as walked past them to the door. Watson held the door open for me.

"Thank you," I said graciously in Grangers' voice. I stepped outside and hailed a cab for myself. Then I sat in the cab and watched as Mycroft and Watson apprehended my double. Granger had her arm looped in my Uncle's; she looked completely crestfallen as if she had failed her mission. Watson Hailed a cab and they rode away. I rode my cab to the park.

Granger had told me that the colonel liked to take strolls in the park at around this time. The perfect time to get caught. I paid the cabbie and strolled thru the park. I sat down on the bench and waited for my soon to be captor to arrive. I saw Moriarty from a distance walking towards me. I ignored him as he came closer. Then he spotted me.

He started to walk towards me. I pretended to just notice him and stood and glided away quickly.

'I have to make it look like a desperate attempt to get away,' I thought as I heard his footsteps come closer. I walked to the other side of the street and tried to lose him sloppily with an alley. He caught me.

**Page **1


	33. Chapter 33

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXIII

Faith Robin

"Did you really think that would work?" Moriarty hissed into my ear as he twisted my arm behind my back. His grip would leave bruises on my wrist. He pushed me towards a cab. He pushed me into the cab and threw me onto the seat.

He gave an address to the cabbie, 'The same address that I saw Granger go to only but a few hours ago.' I thought to myself with some hope, 'At least that I know where I'm going.'

The terror swept away; the fear of him taking me a way from London. In London I could escape, anywhere else I would die without a witness. If I did die in London there's a chance that there would be a witness, besides that of my killer. The cabbie drove us to the address. I tried to drop a handkerchief as some type of signal but Moriarty watched me that I could not do so. We arrived at house.

Jenkins opened the door and Moriarty pushed me into the house. Jenkins locked the door behind us and Moriarty dragged me up the stairs. I tried to keep myself on my feet but unfortunately I stumbled a few times. Then at the top of the staircase he pulled his revolver on me and opened the door and pushed me onto the wood floor of the room.

"You wanted to see her Holmes so here she is!" Moriarty said slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Granger had gone back to the Diogenes Club with Watson and Mycroft. Now she was in what she supposed to be Hopes' room. Mycroft was furious with "Hope" for disobeying him and he informed her that she would be on the next boat to Paris. Granger had winced at his yelling although that she hadn't committed the deeds that he accused her of. Now she was ostracized in "her" room.

'What Am I going to do? I can't leave Hope, she'll get herself killed and it will be my fault. I have to tell Mr. Holmes the truth, I have to tell him I'm not his niece.' She waited until Mycroft came back in the room with a trunk in hand.

"Mr. Holmes, my name is Sally Granger," She said dropping Hope's voice and replacing it with her own. Mycroft dropped the trunk and stared at this wonderful deceiving young actress. "I'm a friend of Hopes' and I fear that she has gotten herself into more danger trying to save her father," She said ignoring his complete look of astonishment.

**Page **3


	34. Chapter 34

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXIV

Faith Robin

"Hope!" Holmes exclaimed sweeping his daughter into his arms. I didn't speak, my eyes were stinging with tears and my tongue was swallowed. I heard my father's heart beat against my ear as I leaned my head against his chest. "What in the devil do you think your doing here?" My father asked angrily releasing me from his hug. I looked up into his eyes, the reflection of angry and even rarer, fear and anxiety. I swallowed.

"Trying to save you but I think it back fired." He sighed.

"I thought I told Mycroft to keep an eye on you," he said releasing her and beginning to pace.

"You did, I didn't listen to him," I said bowing my head; my face red with shame and repentance. My father placed his hand under my chin and lifted it to where I was staring into his eyes. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Hope I' m very disappointed and yet very proud of you at the same time," he said.

"What?"I said my eyes widening from the surprise of his words.

"Hope, I'm proud of you, I saw your resourcefulness; getting away from Moriarty the first time," he said smiling, "but I'm not sure what to think of this now."

'He's smiling," I thought. That was a rare moment. I soaked up that smile feeling my fear and taking heart despite that I was in the clutches of one of the most dangerous men in London. I had my father back and that was all that mattered to me at that moment. Then I noticed the dried blood on his head.

"Did they hit you?" I asked brushing the hair away from the healing wound. He pushed my hand away.

"That's nothing, I'm fine; But did he hurt you?" he asked taking another look at me from head to toe then he stopped and looked at my wrist. There was a welt where Moriarty had grabbed and dragged me up the stairs and into the cab. He sighed "What did you do that it caused that to happen?" He asked me inspecting it.

"Just plain trying to get away from him," I answered.

"Hope why didn't you tell me about the blackmail?" he asked studying my face.

"I thought I could deal with it with dragging you into it," I said quietly waiting for his reaction.

"Don't you ever do that again," he scolded, "I don't care if I'm on another case or even I'm in Hong Kong! You tell me or I will ground you for a year," He threatened.

"Yes Father," I said obediently. Then the door opened suddenly.

**Page **1


	35. Chapter 35

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXV

Faith Robin

I stood and pulled the revolver out and hid it behind my back as my father stood to his feet. I felt my father's hand take the revolver, and it disappeared from my grip. Moriarty came in with his revolver drawn. At this my father tried to push me out of the way. I didn't let him.

"Hope move," My father muttered to me.

"No," I said quietly, my father tried to step in front of me but then Moriarty pointed the revolver at my chest. I didn't flinch; I stood there defiantly.

"Don't move Mr. Holmes, unless you want her to die," Moriarty said casually as if he were speaking of the weather. My father didn't move. "Get the girl," He ordered Jenkins who was waiting outside for instructions. Jenkins came and grabbed me. Meanwhile the real Dawson brought in a chair and rope. I struggled but then Moriarty pointed the gun at my father's chest and I ceased my silent futile protest.

Jenkins and Dawson tied me to the chair. The ropes were cutting the circulation in my hands but I gave no sign of pain. I ignored the tightening of the ropes; the fear had enclosed my heart in its black cape. I felt their hands move away, Dawson left the room; Jenkins remained behind me welding a knife at my throat.

Satisfied, Moriarty placed the gun into his pocket; Dawson brought two chairs in and set them down, one in front of the other. Moriarty sat into one of them.

"Sit Mr. Holmes," Moriarty said with a sweep of his hand. My father obeyed, the blade was touching my neck. "Now Mr. Holmes I believe you remember the terms in order for me to leave you and your family alone," Moriarty said pulling out a rag from his pocket.

**Page **1


	36. Chapter 36

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXVI

Faith Robin

"Quite so," My father said with disgust tying the rag around his eyes. Dawson came and took my father out of the room. Moriarty went out and called out after him "Remember, I still have your daughter so do not attempt anything, and please inform Miss Granger that I'm absolutely furious with her and if I ever see her again I will personally end her life!"

* * *

Dr. Watson and Mycroft sat in the living room, listening to Granger as she finished her tale. "Her plan was for us to switch places and while I was here acting in her place she would go and find her father acting as me. She knew if I was in your hands then you would not look for her." Granger said finishing her tale. 'I hope that they believe me and they'll help me get her back,' Granger thought to herself.

"I told you that she wasn't going to be that careless," Dr. Watson said to a very disappointed Mycroft.

"I will not underestimate her again, Miss Granger, do you happen to know where she was going to be conducting her search?" Mycroft asked. Before she could answer, the door opened and a black haired man walked into the room.

"HOLMES!" Watson said in disbelief.

"Good heavens Sherlock! Where have you been?" Mycroft demanded of his younger brother.

Granger felt like she was going to faint. 'So this is the Great Sherlock Holmes. My father's greatest enemy and here I am trying to help his daughter…' She thought to herself feeling her heart fill with guilt. 'I am not proud of what my father did and I will not beat myself up over this.' She thought defying her loyalty to the father of whom she had hardly any memory of.

"Moriarty has Hope," Sherlock said hoarsely ignoring her as Watson forced him to sit. "He will not let her go unless I agree to his demands."

"What are his demands?" Mycroft asked concerned for the well being of his brother and his only niece.

"He wants me to renounce my earlier claims about his brother in a suicide note," Holmes said burying his head in his hands.

**Page **1


	37. Chapter 37

**

* * *

**

Family Secrets

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXVII

Faith Robin

"That isn't going to happen," Mycroft said firmly "I've already sent Lestrade on her trail."

"No call Lestrade off, If any attempt to find them is discovered they'll kill her," Holmes said hurriedly.

* * *

Moriarty came back into the room carrying his case full of cocaine. He took out a hypodermic needle and filled it with the cocaine. He injected the cocaine into my vein again. Then Jenkins brought in the trunk. Jenkins began to untie me. Moriarty pulled out his revolver.

"Miss Holmes if you would be so kind to not resist, we will move along quite nicely." He said pointing the revolver at me. Jenkins pulled me to my feet and shoved me into the trunk. Then he placed a handkerchief on to my face and I blacked out.

"Mr. Holmes I know where they are," Granger said after Holmes Had taken a drink of water, composing himself.

"Who is she Watson?" Holmes asked looking at her; Mycroft had gone to alert the Inspector to desist from the search.

"Holmes this is Miss Sally Granger, Miss Granger I think you know that this is Mr. Sherlock Holmes," Watson said gently to Holmes so not to cause him any distress.

"Miss Granger what is your relation to Colonel James Moriarty?" Holmes asked, his eyes closed and his posture relaxed. She sighed and took off her locket.

"Colonel James Moriarty is my Uncle," Miss Moriarty said.

**Page **1


	38. Chapter 38

****

Family Secrets

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXVIII

Faith Robin

Holmes opened his eyes and sat up looking at Granger at her incredulously. Dr. Watson froze.

"I'm not proud of it," she said quickly. "I really don't exactly like claiming him right now but I think it's important for you to know who I am."

"Your Uncle asked me to tell you something," Holmes said putting his glass aside.

"What is it?" she said looking at him.

"He said that he was furious with you and that if he ever sees you again that he will personally do away with you," Holmes said studying her face.

"What else is new?" She asked not surprised at her Uncle's "message". Holmes raised his eyebrows in surprise; this was somewhat extraordinary considering the past reactions that he had observed in the past.

"You said that you might know where they are?" Holmes asked dropping the subject of the threat.

"If I know my Uncle," she said slowly hoping that she wasn't wrong; 'One wrong answer could cost the life of a good friend,' she thought to herself. "He is more than likely going to be on the move to a more discreet location. The only place that he would go to is the family mansion in the country."

* * *

I woke from my drug induced sleep. The cocaine had left my body trembling for more of that toxic potent concoction. 'Oh no, I will not allow myself from becoming addicted to this vile garbage,' I thought to myself. I strained my ears for some type of sound or voice that would give me some clue to my whereabouts.

'Okay I know I'm in a large trunk heading towards heaven knows where.' I relaxed my body and allowed my senses to "feel" of my surroundings. 'My body's not shaking from the drug,' I finally realized; closing my eyes I concentrated on the movement that was causing my nauseous or was it the chloroform? 'I'm on a train,' I realized. My mouth was gagged, so it was impossible to call out for help. I tried to make the trunk move in some way; it wouldn't budge.

**Page **1


	39. Chapter 39

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XXXIXL

Faith Robin

'Confound it! Why does this have to happen to me?' I wondered cursing my stupidity. I moved my fingers across the rope that was biting into my wrists. I began the excruciating task of freeing my hands. 'What was I thinking? That I could actually pull this off?' I thought as my fingers pulled on the ropes. After what seemed like hours, taking its toll on my patience the ropes fell off my hands at last. I began to rub the feeling back into my fingers. I pulled the gag off of my mouth.

'Okay now to figure how in the world I am going to get out of this box.' The movement stopped. I heard the squeal of brakes; I felt the trunk as it lurched forward, slamming into a wall or another trunk. 'Ouch! I thought as I landed on my face on the lid of the trunk. Then I heard footsteps.

**Page **1


	40. Chapter 40

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XL

Faith Robin

"Let me out of here," I called out the keyhole as I tried shuffling the trunk again.

"Who's there?" I heard a man say in his Cockney accent.

"Hello! I'm in the trunk!" I said loudly in my completely aristocratic voice.

"Charlie I need some help in ere!" The man called out. I heard more footsteps approach. "Help me flip this trunk over." I felt the trunk being lifted and laid it back onto its proper bottom. They began to work at the lock.

"Thank you; now get me out of here!" I said peering out the keyhole. The lock sprung open.

"Great Scott, it is a gel," said one of my somewhat handsome rescuers.

"What in heaven's name happened to you Miss? The other asked.

"I was being kidnapped, if one of you would be kind enough to fetch a constable," I said brevity as one of them helped me to my feet out of the trunk. One of them ran off in search of a nearby constable. I dusted myself off to where I would look somewhat presentable. The other man came back with two constables at his heels.

"Are you alright Miss," One of the constables asked me.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "Thanks to these two gentlemen."

"Who kidnapped you?" the same one asked me.

"They are passengers on this train," I said quickly. "One of their names is Colonel James Moriarty and his accomplice, Jenkins." He inspected my wrists as the other constable, went off in search of them.

"Is there anyone that can come and take you back home?" He said me after taking notes on my injuries.

**Page **1


	41. Chapter 41

**Family Secrets**

An Hope Holmes Adventure Chapter XLI

Faith Robin

The night had been long. Holmes had refused to sleep, choosing to smoke his endless supply of tobacco. Moriarty had retired soon after it was suggested. When she arose she found Mycroft and Dr. Watson sitting at the breakfast table each looking as if they hadn't slept at all. She joined them silently and began to poke at her food. Holmes was sitting in the armchair in deep meditation. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mycroft said from his chair. White the butler entered the room carrying a telegram.

"Mr. Holmes this came for you," White said handing the envelope over to Mycroft.

"Thank you," Mycroft said opening the message.

"Will there be a response?" Mr. White asked waiting for his orders. Mycroft smiled.

"Yes there will be, Sherlock?" Mycroft replied grabbing his pen and waited for his brother's message that he might pen it. Sherlock stood and Mycroft held the telegram to him. Holmes took the message and read it. The message, now in my possession lies in my drawer and it reads,

"The fox is no longer chased STOP the hounds are pursued by the porcupine STOP the fox rests at Sussex Station STOP Will be awaiting further instructions STOP"

* * *

Years later found as a journal entry with a newspaper clipping…

"The colonel had eluded capture for a week until at last they finally caught him. Miss Moriarty as now I'm to call (Granger) her has moved into my temporary hide-away as a permanent resident as she has no other living relatives."

'With the testimonies of Mr. Sherlock and Miss Hope Holmes, the magistrate was able to sentence Colonel James Moriarty to hang.'

* * *

All was quiet in London until the day that the Colonel escaped from prison. That event caused the entire Holmes residence to fly into pandemonium. Then came the fever, ravaging thru the city sparing no one. Not even Hope Holmes, the daughter of Sherlock Holmes.

**

* * *

**

The author regrets submitting the finale chapter without waiting the requirement of at least one day for editing. She fully apologizes and is happy to say, "The story shall not end... yet...." Hope you enjoyed the story and savor it for a while, I won't be publishing the sequel for quite some time. (runs from the angry mob and eludes the crowd trying to rip her apart wanting more soon.) Here's to a successful sequel (raises her glassfor a toast)!!!!:)! Please send me some reviews and tell me what y'all think, I've only gotten a small sliver of you guys responding.

**Page **1


End file.
